After Hours
by psychotic-rae17
Summary: Working late on a Friday night is suddenly a lot more fun than usual when Olivia pays Alex a visit in her office to fulfill one of her biggest fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us, they most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.**  
**

**A/N:** Rae and PC are back with another collaboration. And like most of our stuff, this is basically nothing but smut. Because more A/O smut is always a good thing. Also, we're both perverts. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

**After Hours**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Cabot looked up from her paperwork, surprised by the sound of footsteps outside her office. It almost sounded like someone was pacing, or rocking back and forth on their heels. Normally, there was a lot of foot traffic in the hallway, but it was past nine in the evening, and most of her coworkers had gone home already. She was doing her regular Friday night paperwork, a necessary evil that she accepted in order to leave early on Mondays and Tuesdays, when Olivia was less likely to be called in to work. Apparently, criminals broke the law more frequently on weekends.

The ADA paused, thought about calling out to see who - if anyone - was there, and then decided against it. She bent her head back down, adjusting her glasses and tucking aside an errant wisp of blonde hair that had escaped her chignon. Alex sighed as she reread the top paragraph of the witness statement she was reviewing. This particular case was more annoying than grisly, which she both appreciated and resented. The yuppie parents of a rebellious sixteen-year-old were pressing statutory rape charges against their daughter's college-aged boyfriend. A judge she personally disliked had fast-tracked the case, being a friend of the family, leaving Alex with a mountain of pointless paperwork and a bad taste in her mouth.

She was surprised when she heard her office door snick open, knowing that very few people would be willing to face her icy wrath after violating her always-knock rule. Alex was ready to snap at whichever one of her late night co-workers had just barged in on her, but the protest died on her lips when she saw Olivia Benson poke her head around the side of the door. The ADA couldn't stop the genuinely happy smile that crept onto her face when she registered that it was her girlfriend, who was always a welcome sight.

Olivia smiled somewhat shyly back at Alex and slipped into the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Alex quickly finished the line she was reading before stacking the papers neatly at the side of her desk. She was a little suspicious of the uncharacteristic body language that Olivia was showing. Her usually confident and slightly cocky lover - Olivia had an undeniably sexy swagger - was sort of drawn in on herself and seemed to be nervous about something.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm off work unless something major happens, and I thought I'd drop by," Olivia said without moving from her spot just inside the door. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing much," Alex said absentmindedly, her annoyance vanishing and her curiosity rising. Was Olivia's posture different than usual? "Just going through some files. I think that pretty much everyone else has gone home."

"Good." The finality in that word made Alex's eyes open a little wider. Olivia's almost shy attitude vanished in a matter of seconds. Her posture straightened and a lazy smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth. If that wasn't enough to get Alex's attention, the click of the lock on her office door would have made her forget the few papers still scattered across her desk. The ADA caught herself biting on the inside of her cheek as their eyes met.

"Liv? What are you - oh my God, I can't believe you're wearing that!" The last sentence came out in a confused, slurred together rush. Olivia grinned, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and pulling them even tighter over the now obvious bulge between her legs. It was supremely satisfying to make her normally articulate girlfriend blurt out something like that.

Even while Alex seemed like she was admonishing Olivia for bringing a very private aspect of their sex life to work, she couldn't deny the heat that washed through her at just the knowledge that her lover was packing. And it certainly didn't hurt that Olivia's confident, self-assured attitude was back with a vengeance. That attitude had always equal parts pissed her off and turned her on, although right now she wasn't feeling the slightest bit angry.

Olivia rocked forward a little on the balls of her feet, subconsciously leading with toy strapped to her hips. Her smirk turned deadly sexy, and too smug for words when she saw that Alex couldn't drag those gorgeous blue eyes away from the bulge that tented her pants. Olivia had to 'adjust' herself, slightly blocking Alex's view, to even get the blonde to look back up into her eyes, and the detective saw a ravenous hunger there. She knew Alex just needed a little encouraging to let loose.

Olivia hadn't found herself in the attorney's office, packing an impressive cock beneath her jeans on a casual whim. Alex had mentioned a while ago that she'd always had a fantasy involving her desk and a strap-on, but had never expected to fulfill it since she couldn't imagine actually crossing that line at work. So when Olivia had woken up horny and alone in bed that morning, she had formulated a plan to satisfy both of them before the end of the day. Olivia had almost expected her fantasy to fizzle and die as the day progressed, but it had actually started to sound like an even better idea.

"You planned all of this," Alex said, standing behind her desk and leaning forward over it, supporting her weight on her palms. "You knew I'd be working late tonight. You knew almost everyone else would be gone because it's a Friday. You knew -" She paused, swallowing to work a bit of moisture into her dry throat, but it wasn't very effective. Her mouth had gone dry at the sight of her lover. "You knew I'd thought about... Damn it, I never should have said anything..."

"Alex? My eyes are up here," Olivia said smugly, causing the ADA to blush as she tore her eyes away from the toy trapped beneath Olivia's jeans and stared at her breasts instead, which really wasn't any better.

This particular toy, which had originally been Alex's (a hopeful but unused splurge while she was single) but very quickly became Olivia's (very well used, when they became a couple), was not meant for casual packing. The angle and the stiffness of the material was all wrong. So obviously, if Olivia was wearing it, she intended to use it. On her. In her office. God, what had she gotten herself into?

Olivia cleared her throat, forcing Alex to look her in the eye. The attorney blushed, a rare but pleasant sight that made Olivia surer of herself. "I'm a pretty awesome girlfriend, you know. Deliverer of secret, unspeakable fantasies..." Alex's cheeks flushed even darker. In trashy stories and movies with bad taste, office sex barely registered as kinky to most people, but in real life, it was an entirely different matter. Alex's work was her life. Before Olivia came along, it had defined who she was completely. And now, even while her girlfriend was extending a very clear invitation to fulfill one of her most deeply desired fantasies, she remained unsure.

Seeing Alex's uncertainty, Olivia laid out the exact same reasoning she'd reassured herself with. "As you already said, everyone's gone for the night. I didn't see anyone else on my way up here and all the other offices I passed were locked up tight with no lights on. The cleaning crew's already gone through, right?" Olivia paused until she saw Alex's nod. The cleaning crew liked to leave as early as possible on Fridays too.

Carefully watching her girlfriend's expression for any of the subtle signs that would immediately make her retreat, Olivia continued when she saw Alex waver. "And I locked the door, sweetheart. No one's going to walk in on us," she said, knowing that Alex's biggest fear was getting caught in the middle of such a private act. While Olivia was most definitely primed to follow through on her plan with action, she would never badger Alex into it - even though it was her lover's fantasy - if the attorney was really uncomfortable with the situation.

Olivia strode a couple of steps closer, sucking in a surprised breath when the base of the toy rubbed against her. When she'd first put it on tonight, she'd taken a few minutes to figure out how to walk in a particular (not too obvious) way that didn't make her want to come with each step. However, since she was currently focused on Alex, she'd forgotten said safe gait for a second and almost doubled over with the unexpected shot of pleasure right to the heart of her. At least she knew it was positioned correctly for maximum effect on the wearer, Olivia thought with a wry grin. The tight jeans didn't help at all.

"There's no way to be sure of that," Alex countered, enjoying the way Olivia shivered and leaned against the desk for a moment, obviously at the mercy of the toy between her legs. Perhaps women weren't so very different than men after all. Even as she protested, part of her desperately wanted to walk around her desk, drop to her knees, and offer to 'help' with Olivia's problem. But this was real life, and she definitely wasn't a porn star (although one of the interns had asked her if she was once... she had gotten Branch to fire him the next day, but not before the DA had a good laugh at her expense).

"What's the worst that could happen? Someone knocks on the door, and we make up some lame story, like you spilled coffee on your clothes." Olivia hadn't anticipated this much resistance from Alex, or her own impatient need, which she was finding harder and harder to ignore. Maybe this damn thing was a little too well designed, she thought, all too aware of the shorter end of the toy shifting inside of her.

"What's the worst that could happen? Both of us could get fired, Olivia! I think that's a pretty bad 'worst!'"

"Then why are you undoing your shirt?"

Alex looked down at her hands, which were currently unlooping the fifth button of her eggshell blouse. "Oh. Damn it."

The attorney started to re-button her shirt, but made the mistake of rounding her desk as she was doing so. Olivia finally got control of herself and took another step forward, reaching out to stop Alex from closing her shirt. The attorney wasn't having much success with her trembling hands anyway. She should have known that being even one centimeter closer to temptation was a bad idea; Alex didn't have the greatest track record of being able to deny Olivia, especially when it was something that she wanted just as much.

Olivia brushed Alex's hands aside and replaced them with her own, but instead of doing the blouse back up, the detective took the liberty of releasing the last several buttons. Another shiver of pleasure rolled through Olivia when she saw the dark purple lace bra cupping Alex's breasts, just a teasing glimpse of it as Alex's shirt finally hung open. Olivia groaned softly at the sight, appreciating how the dark color contrasted so beautifully with Alex's pale skin tone.

Alex knew she was just seconds away from giving in, so she had less time than that to figure out what to do. The only thing that came to mind was to show Olivia how vulnerable they would be if they went through with this in such a public place, even behind a locked door. It was a completely illogical plan, but before she could change her mind or become any more physically exposed, Alex grabbed Olivia's hips and turned them so that her detective's ass was pressed against the lip of the desk. She took Olivia's mouth in a quick, possessive kiss before dropping to her knees.

Teasing the bulge in Olivia's pants with soft kisses, knowing that the move was more about visual stimulation than anything else, Alex looked up at the detective. "You're willing to continue this even if it's you who'll be exposed, love?" Alex asked, pulling back slightly so that her detective could make a clear-headed decision.

Olivia was surprised by Alex's mood swing, but attributed it to a newfound sense of confidence. "Alex, I honestly don't care if Donnelly walks in on us and comments on my choice of underwear." It was a lie, of course. Olivia definitely didn't want either of Alex's bosses to catch them, but she had to admit that the thought of being caught - in the abstract, of course - was kind of hot. Alex had confessed to feeling the same when she described her fantasy, but at the time, she hadn't ever dreamed that it would become a reality.

"How can you be so... cavalier about this? Us? Here?" Alex asked, still a little bewildered. The open sides of her shirt tickled her midriff as she bent forward to pull down Olivia's zipper. The sound was surprisingly loud in the quiet room, but perhaps that was her imagination exaggerating things again.

The detective shrugged. "I don't know." Logically, it didn't make sense. The risks - being caught, reprimanded, fired, perhaps even causing problems for SVU cases - seemed to outweigh the benefits - a few minutes of hot, frantic sex. But somehow, it didn't balance out that way. "Maybe it's the glass of bourbon I had before I came?" That was unlikely. It would take more than one glass to have any noticeable effect on Olivia's mental faculties. It had stopped the nervous shaking in her hands, though, as she'd slid the support harness up along her legs and buckled it into place half an hour earlier. Then she had taken it off again, realizing that the women's restroom at the courthouse was a much better choice. She wasn't keen on sporting a very obvious erection during the subway ride. But now, she wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she was eager.

Alex gave her lover one last, hesitant look. Then, steeling herself in a very businesslike way, she reached past Olivia's zipper and eased the shaft of the double-sided cock out of her lover's fly. She tried to relax, figuring that if she was going to do this, she might as well do it right, but she couldn't release all of the tension that bunched up the stiff line of her shoulders... until Olivia's hands touched her. One combed through her hair fondly as the other stroked the curve of her neck, and Alex felt all of her doubts melt away. Olivia's touch had always had a profound effect on her.

They had only been in this particular position a couple of times before, mostly because of Olivia's feelings about it and not because Alex had any objections to doing it. Olivia liked it, quite a lot actually, but it usually made her feel as though she were degrading Alex somehow. Alex had tried explaining that she liked being degraded once in a while, and it wasn't all that different from when she went down on Olivia when the detective wasn't wearing the strap-on. Either way, it turned them both on. The act certainly may have looked one-sided, but Alex got incredibly aroused just from listening to Olivia's groans, feeling the muscles in Olivia's thighs and stomach quiver under the ministrations, and seeing how much playing with the toy excited Olivia.

Alex just stroked it lightly with her hand at first, both teasing Olivia and working past her own few remaining fears. But as Olivia started gently rocking her hips into Alex's touch, the attorney realized that she almost didn't care if they did get caught. This was her fantasy, and her lover was being thoughtful enough to try and indulge her at the safest possible time. So Alex let go of her fears and gave herself over to loving her girlfriend. They were safe within the confines of Alex's locked office, and no one could just walk in on them without warning.

Her confidence restored, Alex let her desires reign. She let the strokes of Olivia's fingers along her neck calm her, and settled herself more comfortably on her knees. Alex pulled her lover's pants down a little further, allowing free access to both the hard shaft and its harness. She wrapped her hand securely around the base of the shaft and pushed it into Olivia's clitoris as she kissed the head of the cock.

Even though she couldn't feel Alex's mouth directly, the downward push of her hand had an immediate effect, and Olivia felt her inner muscles clench around the short, round piece inside of her. She was tempted to close her eyes, but resisted the impulse, not wanting to miss the show. She was glad she did as she stared, enthralled, at the sight of Alex's bright red lips - the ADA had chosen her boldest color of lipstick today, which almost seemed appropriate given their current position - slowly sliding down the shaft of the toy.

Suddenly, instead of being slightly uncomfortable with Alex being on her knees, Olivia felt overwhelmingly smug. Many of Alex's male coworkers probably fantasized about exactly this, but they really had no idea. Her fingers tightened briefly in Alex's hair, and she couldn't resist pushing the strap-on just a little deeper. Fortunately, her lover didn't seem to mind.

"Not gonna lie... that feels - Mmm! Really good..." she gasped as quietly as possible as Alex's hand pressed down again, "but wouldn't you rather - on the desk?"

Alex made a muffled sound of disapproval, letting the toy slide from her mouth with a soft pop. "Not yet," she panted, barely coming up to breathe before taking the head back between her lips. Even Olivia was surprised at her enthusiasm. Granted, Alex liked this, and they had done it a handful of times before, but she seemed to be enjoying herself even more than usual. Olivia continued to watch as Alex leisurely sucked on her. It was sweet torture to see, and Olivia swore she could feel every glorious sensation, almost as though the toy was just an extension of her clitoris. Olivia always felt less guilty about taking pleasure from this when it was obvious that Alex enjoyed it, and Alex certainly seemed to be enthusiastic today. It was all Olivia could do to keep her knees locked and not push deeper into Alex's mouth.

After gritting her teeth and taking it for as long as she could, Olivia finally had to push Alex away gently. Alex looked up at Olivia from her traditionally submission position and continued to stroke Olivia's quivering thighs. She knew that Olivia had stopped her because the detective was close to orgasm, and Olivia never let herself come that way; another hang up that Olivia had when she wore a strap-on. "Come on, baby, I know you can come more than once," Alex said seductively, hoping she could get Olivia to concede this time.

Olivia tugged Alex up to her feet and reversed their positions until Alex was pressed back against the desk. Then, she lifted her until she was perched on the edge. Olivia pushed her hands inside Alex's open shirt and spread them across her lover's stomach, loving the feel of Alex's skin beneath her fingertips. She looked up into Alex's clear blue eyes and knew that the attorney would not be distracted from her earlier suggestion. "I'd rather come with you, inside you," Olivia whispered huskily as her cock grazed Alex's exposed stomach.

"One of these days I'll convince you to come for me that way," Alex said resignedly, forgetting her brief disappointment when she felt Olivia's false erection prod at her stomach. It tickled and she giggled for a moment, flinching away. Olivia took the opportunity to tug at the hem of Alex's skirt, brushing her fingertips over the attorney's thighs. Since her legs were bare, she suspected that Alex's panty hose were currently in a heap underneath her desk. The attorney had a habit of taking them off when she was alone in her office on hot nights.

"It's your fantasy, Alex," Olivia said, giving her lover a few inches of space. "If you really want to..." She felt herself throb against the seat of the strap-on at the thought, but was still slightly torn.

Alex thought about it for a moment. Finally, she decided to be selfish and dropped back to her knees, kicking off her skirt to reveal the soaked scrap of her matching purple underwear. "I'll let you lick me for as long as you want after we have sex if you let me do this," she said, always the shrewd bargainer.

"Take off the bra first and you've got a deal. Damn, I see why you're so good at your job now..."

"I've always been good at making deals," Alex teased, knowing that Olivia was only joking. She unhooked her bra from behind, sliding the straps out from her sleeves in a move that Olivia found very impressive, even though she had seen it before. Secretly, she had tried - and failed - to replicate it.

"Since we were talking about sex on the desk," she said as Alex gripped the shaft with her fingertips and pulled it back into her mouth, "you need to start thinking about how you want it."

"Mm?"

"Do you want me to brush aside those files and lie you on your back, spreading your thighs, leaving you vulnerable and exposed..." Alex gave an approving nudge to the toy with her hand as her tongue flicked the tip. "Or do you want me to bend you over and fuck you from behind?" That got an even more enthusiastic response.

Olivia had been trying to get a rise out of Alex, which she would have been more successful at doing if the attorney wasn't busy making the most of Olivia's concession. Alex was still half listening to Olivia's actual words, but mostly focused on the signs that the detective's body was sending her. It was no secret that Alex had a fondness for being taken from behind, and while Olivia preferred to be able to watch Alex's face while they made love, the detective pretty much gave Alex whatever she wanted.

"Oh, God," Olivia gasped as Alex jostled the piece inside her. She couldn't stop her right hand from burrowing back into Alex's hair, but she did manage to stop before she pushed. The thing she'd always feared most about sharing this with Alex was completely losing control and making Alex gag, which was not a situation she ever wanted to put Alex into. Olivia guessed that she was more self-conscious about it because she couldn't actually feel the full extent of what she was doing.

Alex moaned around the shaft in her mouth, loving that Olivia was becoming more involved. She didn't mind a little direction every now and then, and she had complete faith that Olivia would back off at the first sign of any discomfort on hers part. The tipping point came when Alex squeezed one of her slender fingers beneath the harness, forcing a thumb around the side of the 'v' shaped piece at the front and avoiding the ring. It was uncomfortable and pinched her hand, but she didn't care when her thumb made contact with the hood of Olivia's clitoris, rubbing furiously at the hard little bud. Combined with the visual stimulation, it was enough to push Olivia over the edge almost immediately. She locked eyes with Alex and forced herself to hold the attorney's gaze as she rode the rippling, shuddering pulses of a very intense orgasm.

"Didn't - need - to do... that..." Olivia gasped as her hips pumped forward, her own fingers clutching at Alex's hair. "Was gonna come anyway. Just watching you was... and your mouth - gah..."

Alex ignored the uncomfortable position of her hand, keeping it in place for a moment longer and giving the fluted head of the cock a few extra kisses for good measure. She noted with approval that the shaft was warm and very slick, which would definitely come in handy for round two. Olivia's legs shook, threatening to give, and Alex leaned forward so that the detective could grip one of her shoulders for much-needed balance and support.

"Well, that was fun," Alex purred against Olivia's stomach, nipping the sensitive skin beneath her belly button. "Sorry I was such a killjoy earlier."

Olivia laughed shakily. "Taking off most of your clothes and blowing me in your office makes you the exact opposite of a killjoy. By the way, have I ever told you how sexy you look in just a dress shirt, even when it isn't mine?"

"Maybe just once or twice."

Olivia reveled in the satisfied smile on Alex's face, happy that she'd finally given Alex something that the blonde had been asking for almost since they'd first begun using a strap-on. It always worked out for the better when she just gave in to Alex's desires, but she still had her own mental barriers to work through on some things.

Once she could stand on her own again, Olivia reached down and helped Alex to her feet. Usually, she liked making Alex come first when they were together. It was actually somewhat selfish, because she always felt like such a stud when she made Alex climax. She loved it when Alex's nails dug into her as she rode out an intense orgasm brought on by her mouth, hand, or one of their toys. Nothing made her feel quite so amazing. She had to admit, though, that seeing Alex wearing nothing but her blouse was also amazing. She looked absolutely delicious, especially the way the open center of her shirt caught on her nipples, giving Olivia just a teasing glimpse of the inner curve of both breasts. Alex's body, all of it, was mouth-watering, and Olivia couldn't wait to get her mouth on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So," she said, practically purring as she scraped the edges of her fingernails down the flat plain of Alex's stomach, enjoying the way the ADA tilted her chin up and sucked in a quick, hissing breath, "how about we move on to the rest of your fantasy?"

"Which part?" Alex laughed, only half joking. She had imagined sex with Olivia in so many different places and positions in her office that it was difficult to pick one. Riding her in the plush office chair, up against the filing cabinet or the door, sitting down while Olivia used her mouth from the space under the desk... the desk... If she had to pick favorites... "Bent over the desk," she said, answering her own question.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. When the subject came up, usually while Alex was either pre-or-post orgasmic and too aroused or content to worry about being embarrassed, there did seem to be a recurring theme. She remembered the enthusiastic way Alex had responded when she'd suggested bending her over the desk and taking her from behind, and she couldn't deny that the idea was appealing to her, too. "Bossy, aren't you?" she teased as she squeezed Alex's backside, enjoying the way the muscles clenched slightly in her hand. She loosened her grip and gave the ADA an expectant look, waiting with her head cocked and her foot tapping (which was a little difficult, since her pants were somewhere around her knees). "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The teasing in Olivia's voice didn't quite cover the impatience that the detective was also feeling, and Alex decided it would be fun to make her wait a little bit longer. Alex slowly shrugged out of her dress shirt, unable to hide her smile when Olivia's eyes immediately went to her breasts. God, she loved that Olivia always looked at her so hungrily; it made her feel indescribably sexy.

As Olivia watched, Alex ran her hands down her torso, skimming over the sides of her breasts and along her soft, yet firm stomach, until they slipped into the sides of her panties. She teasingly tugged the sides down her hips, watching Olivia's eyes intently eating up every move she made. Alex waited until Olivia whimpered for more, apparently forgetting that she could just as easily reach out to push Alex's hands aside and do it herself, before finally sliding her last piece of clothing off.

Olivia took her time taking in Alex's completely nude form, as in awe of it today as she had been the first time she'd seen it. She couldn't imagine anyone being more beautiful or formed more perfectly, and the amazing thing about that opinion was that it would never change no matter how Alex looked because it was a vision made by love.

Alex's eyes were a vibrant, excited blue when Olivia's finally reached them, but as the detective took a half step forward to pull Alex into her arms, the attorney put a stiff arm out and raised a questioning eyebrow. "In my fantasy, you make love to me with your clothes _off_," she stated, with a pointed look at Olivia's rumpled but still clothed body. Truthfully, Alex sometimes found it a turn on when Olivia couldn't wait to fuck her and only one of them was able to completely undress, but tonight she wanted nothing between them.

"If you don't mind me buck naked in your office, I don't mind being buck naked in your office," Olivia said cheerfully, kicking off her shoes so that she could wiggle the rest of the way out of her pants. It was slightly uncomfortable, especially since the dildo was still rocking pleasantly against her, but she managed.

Alex laughed. "I don't mind. If someone catches us at this point, it won't matter if we're completely naked or if you've just got your pants unzipped. Sex is sex."

"I'm not sure I follow your logic, but okay." Olivia privately thought that the sight of her naked ass would scar someone more than the sight of her clothed one, even if they were doing the same thing. She decided not to elaborate on that thought, however, since she didn't want to scare Alex back into her shell. The ADA was putting all her cards on the table, so to speak, and Olivia wanted to show Alex that she appreciated the trust that took.

"The shirt," Alex said, a small pleading note in her voice as she waved her hand, trying to convince Olivia to continue. The motion made her breasts bob ever so slightly, and Olivia grinned. "I want it off."

"You're awfully bossy for a woman who was just on her knees sucking me off a minute ago." The barb hit home, and Alex's cheeks flushed bright red, but Olivia knew that she hadn't hurt the ADA's feelings when she smiled at the same time. "You'd better correct that attitude before I bend you over the desk," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head, mindless of the way it ruffled her short hair, "because once I do, I'm in charge."

Alex felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine; she loved when Olivia threatened, or promised, to run the show. The attorney wasn't ashamed of the fact that she liked to be told what to do in the bedroom - or wherever else they might happen to have sex, such as in her office - and Olivia was so very good at giving her what she wanted. It wasn't even that Alex liked to be submissive, because even Olivia would admit that in most cases Alex was really the one in control of things – just one word from Alex could change the direction of whatever they were doing – but the illusion of giving up total control was a real turn on, and Olivia was the only one she would trust to do this with her.

"Promises, promises," Alex teased as she watched Olivia expose the last beautifully sculpted inch of her body for Alex's pleasure. And when Olivia lifted her eyes to Alex's, the attorney saw the look that said Alex was going to pay for that comment, which only thrill her even more.

Olivia stepped closer to Alex, crowding her space until the tip of the toy pushed into Alex's stomach as she was forced to sit on the edge of the desk. "Be careful, sweetheart," Olivia said as she brushed her mouth fleetingly over Alex's lips while grazing her thumbs over the blonde's nipples. "You know teasing is just as likely to make me go slower as faster," she threatened good-naturedly. Alex almost always wanted it fast and hard the first time, but just knowing that made Olivia delight in going slow, at least for as long as she could stand it.

"Then one of us will be on trial for homicide. Either I'll die from orgasm denial, or you'll die when I strangle you out of frustration." If Alex had anything more to say, it was lost in a soft but needy whimper as Olivia began toying with the tips of her breasts. Most women were sensitive there, of course, but Alex was in a class all her own. Sometimes, Olivia made a game of seeing how close she could bring her lover to orgasm without touching any other part of her body. It wasn't unheard of for Alex to come without any other stimulation if she was wound tight enough.

"You like that, don't you?" Olivia murmured, catching both nipples between her thumb and the first knuckle of her forefinger. Alex just groaned, arching her spine and pushing herself forward into Olivia's warm hands.

"Not fair..."

"Oh, it's very fair, especially after what you just did to me. Now, turn around." Reluctantly, Alex pivoted to face the desk, already missing the warmth and pressure of Olivia's hands. A happy sigh escaped her lips when the detective picked up right where she left off, cupping her breasts and squeezing until Alex's head lolled back against Olivia's shoulder. She wanted to be patient, especially since Olivia was probably going to take her time, but it was incredibly hard when her lover knew all of her weak spots and had no shame when it came to exploiting them.

As Olivia resumed caressing Alex's breasts, she wished she had a mirror so she could watch Alex's expression and see what she was doing to her. Olivia had made love to Alex in front of a mirror once, and it had been an incredible experience. Sadly, it wasn't in the cards tonight, but Olivia could make do with what she did have, which was a very willing Alex beneath her and arching up into her hands.

Olivia knew just what to do to get Alex to the edge of orgasm in mere minutes, and loved the way Alex pushed her chest forward and her ass back into Olivia's own groin. But when Alex was on the brink, Olivia took her hands away from Alex's beautiful breasts and gently stroked her hand down her lover's quivering abdomen. "I'm in charge, aren't I, baby," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear when she heard the attorney whimper in protest at losing the touch on her breasts.

"Yes, Liv, you're in charge. Please, let me come," she begged. Alex couldn't get any of the stimulation that she needed with how things were situated right now. Olivia's cock was pressed against the small of her back, which was arousing in that she knew it was there, but did absolutely nothing for the crippling ache at her core, where she wanted her lover to be. And, again, while Olivia's hands on her stomach were pleasant and arousing, they needed to migrate either north or south to give Alex what she wanted so desperately.

"Begging to come before I'm even inside you. I'm impressed," Olivia teased, kissing the soft spot behind the shell of Alex's ear, avoiding the frames of her glasses. "I guess I can indulge you this time, but remember that you aren't setting the pace here." Knowing that Alex was already prepared for it, that she wanted it, Olivia pressed Alex's shoulders forward and bent her over the desk. She kept the attorney pinned with her right hand, pushing down firmly between her shoulder blades, and gripped the shaft of the double-sided toy with her left hand, guiding it between Alex's legs.

Alex hissed as the round head nudged between her folds, probing forward with a firm, steady pressure. When Olivia began dragging the head up and down, nudging at her sensitive bundle of nerves and only teasing at penetration, the hiss became a whimper. She both hated and loved it when Olivia stalled like that.

"I want you to keep your hands on the edge of the desk, sweetheart. No touching your clit once I start. That's my job this time." Alex sighed and gripped the far edge of the desk as Olivia had instructed, ignoring the way her breasts and stomach stuck to the surface. That was a disappointment, but not unexpected. Alex did have a habit of touching herself to help things along, especially when they used a strap-on. It wasn't that Olivia didn't know what to do like her (admittedly few) previous lovers - the opposite, in fact. Olivia knew exactly what to do, knew all of Alex's favorite strokes and touches, and chose not to use them until the very end in order to drag things out.

Gently, Olivia eased the strap-on forward, both because she knew Alex was desperate to have it fast and because she hadn't really prepared Alex, so she wanted to be careful. While Olivia loved taking Alex like this, mostly because the attorney loved it so much, she was always a little afraid that she would do something wrong since she couldn't truly feel what she was doing. Alex never stopped trying to allay those fears, letting Olivia know in no uncertain terms that everything she did felt incredible, and Olivia got the added benefit of a sexily vocal girlfriend.

They both moaned, and the slick glide was more than enough to convince Olivia that her lover had been ready for this. Olivia took a couple of gentle thrusts when she came up against the slightest bit of resistance, coaxing Alex's tight inner muscles to accept her entire length; she wanted to be pressed flush against Alex while she made love to her, since both of them enjoyed the intimacy of full body contact.

When Olivia was finally buried as deep inside Alex's body as she could be, she slipped her right hand around her lover's body. Alex pushed into the touch, but whimpered when it pulled her an inch off Olivia's cock. She wanted both and was dying to come.

Olivia quickly slid her fingers down to toy with Alex's clit in a way she knew would make the attorney come. "Don't fight it, sweetheart. You wanted to come, and I know you're good for more." Truthfully, making Alex come multiple times made her feel like a stud, and she was happy to give in to Alex's demands every once in a while, especially when the attorney had so enthusiastically seen to her most pressing need already tonight.

Alex didn't need any more encouragement. Her whole body seized up as her nails bit into the wood of her desk, and she gasped something that resembled Olivia's name while her inner muscles squeezed down on the shaft of the toy. The threat, the promise of a string of orgasms while she was bent over the desk was enough to send her over the edge, along with a few helpful circles from Olivia's perfectly positioned thumb.

Olivia couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as she watched Alex twitch, flinching and shivering as she rocked the last inch of the toy forward and back. The rest of it wouldn't move. Alex's body didn't want to let her go. "Liv, please..." Alex panted, still breathless from her first climax, "keep going. I need - I... please, just..."

"Relax, baby." Olivia stroked the small of Alex's back, trying to offer comfort, but the ADA was still primed and hovering near the edge. Obviously, her first orgasm had done little to offer any kind of relief. In fact, it had probably made the situation worse. With her face still pressed against the desk, Alex did make an effort to relax, holding still as Olivia's hips retreated, taking the strap-on with her until just the head was inside. Her breath hitched again as she felt the tip nudge against her front wall, tugging at the sensitive ridge there and making her legs flex.

"You are so beautiful, love," Olivia couldn't help but say as she continued to pump her hips at a slow pace. Giving Alex the quick orgasm that she'd asked for had only satiated the attorney for a moment, actually making her desperate for more. This time, Olivia would draw it out, build Alex's orgasm until neither one of them could hold back.

To that end, Olivia kept her pace slow, but varied her motion. Some of her thrusts were shallow, hitting perfectly against Alex's g-spot and making the attorney whimper, while others were long strokes that made Alex moan at the feeling of exquisite fullness. Olivia also varied the force of her thrusts, reveling in Alex's little gasps of pleasure when she gave a few hard flexes of her hips interspersed with her softer rhythm.

Alex was getting frustrated with the lack of rhythm Olivia was giving her. Even knowing that her lover was trying to give her one impressive, satisfying orgasm did not settle Alex's frustration. She hissed in pleasure when Olivia pressed against her, enjoying the feel of her lover's ample breasts against her back. Alex couldn't control the sudden jerk of her hips when Olivia unexpectedly grazed her clit and gently bit her neck. She wasn't sure which aroused her more; Olivia was actually quite the biter, but usually refrained since they'd found out the hard way how difficult it was to hide the marks. Still, Alex loved it when Olivia claimed her like that.

"Be patient," Olivia said, struggling to keep her voice firm and controlled. Just the knowledge that she was buried deep inside of Alex, and that Alex loved it and wanted more, was almost overpowering. "I gave you that first orgasm to be nice..." She pushed forward with her hips, hard, forcing a throaty gasp from Alex as she was filled. "But now it's my turn to have fun."

The only thing Olivia enjoyed more than making Alex come over and over again (which, admittedly, wasn't that hard) was denying her that pleasure for a while. With Alex, the trick wasn't learning which strokes would push her over, but finding ways to delay the inevitable. It was the exact opposite of her previous sexual relationships, where she had pushed her lovers toward orgasm instead of holding it off.

Alex let out a shaky sigh and began mentally preparing herself. "You're cruel," she said, snatching off her glasses with a clumsy hand and pushing them aside so that they wouldn't dig into the bridge of her nose. She almost slipped and dropped them when Olivia pushed inside of her again. "Don't you want to make me come again?" she begged, glancing over her shoulder and staring at Olivia with pleading blue eyes.

"What happened to the girl who was embarrassed about coming so much, so quickly?"

"She learned to count," Alex said, clenching her teeth slightly and turning back around when it seemed as though her begging look had failed, "and realized that having a bunch of orgasms was a stupid thing to be self-conscious about."

Olivia would have reaffirmed Alex's statement that it certainly was a stupid thing to be self-conscious about, especially since she so enjoyed making her lover come, but she had more important things to focus on at the moment. She had to concentrate on staving off her own orgasm as well as Alex's because the piece inside of her had somehow found her sweet spot all on its own. The good thing about it was that she couldn't help but give an unexpectedly enthusiastic jerk of her hips when it happened, which always made Alex gasp in pleasure.

"Please," Alex gasped after a particularly pleasurable thrust. She wasn't even consciously aware of the word escaping her mouth, too far gone to be thinking past her need to come. The one thing that got her attention and gave her strength to push up a little so she could rock back against Olivia's ever increasing thrusts, were the soft, low sounds falling from Olivia's lips. They were the surest indication that Olivia was getting close and starting to lose control.

As Alex pushed her torso up off the desk, Olivia slid her hand from Alex's hip up around her lover's side, gliding across the blonde's lithe stomach until her hand closed over a breast. Alex sighed at the attention, but Olivia didn't give her long to revel in it. She caught the fingers of her other hand on either side of Alex's clit, teasing until the hard bud was erect enough for her to milk it.

"Fuck," Alex cried, the pleasure nearly unbearable.

Olivia smirked, incredibly pleased with herself. She knew, just knew, that Alex was one word away from release. It was a heady feeling, holding Alex literally and figuratively in the palm of her hand. "You've always liked that," she murmured smugly as she continued to stroke and toy with the swollen bud between her fingers. Olivia loved the increasingly needy sounds Alex made whenever she tweaked it.

Part of her wanted to stay like this forever, but Olivia couldn't stop her own body from responding to Alex's need. The noises Alex made, the warmth of her skin, the way her body moved, the wetness spilling over her fingers and practically dripping from the shaft of the cock. All of it had an undeniable effect on her. Her thrusts became a little quicker, a little more predictable, as she found a rhythm that was undeniably selfish, perhaps a little shorter than Alex would have preferred.

Alex didn't seem to have any objections - between being filled over and over again just as she thought the emptiness would kill her and the clever fingers pinching and rubbing on both sides of her clit, she couldn't even remember her own name, let alone voice a complaint. Not that she had any, except for the fact that Olivia hadn't allowed her to come yet.

She couldn't find her voice to beg with her words at the moment, and so she tried to communicate with her body, squeezing with her inner muscles to experience every last inch of the cock inside of her and practically rocking on the balls of her feet to present herself even more lewdly, hoping that the subtle upward tilt of her hips would encourage Olivia to give her permission.

Olivia's hips were pumping erratically now, her body no longer under her control, not when it was seconds away from ultimate pleasure. She buried herself as deep as possible within Alex and held on to her lover as they climaxed together. Olivia groaned her pleasure and cleaved to Alex's back, needing to be as close to Alex as possible, even though she was already buried so deeply inside her.

Alex cried out, a loud shout that could probably be heard through the office walls, but Alex hardly remembered where she was right now - just who was with her. She felt her inner muscles spasm forcefully around Olivia's cock and was briefly saddened that her lover couldn't experience more through the silicone shaft. Alex couldn't help but twitch against Olivia's fingers and moan pitifully as the detective refused to relinquish her hold on Alex's clit. She softened the pressure, but she didn't release it until Alex had succumbed to another, slightly less intense orgasm.

"God, you're good at that," Alex rasped out when she finally found her voice, her throat surprisingly dry considering how wet the rest of her body was. She collapsed onto the desk when her most powerful contractions had finally passed, her body shaking in the aftermath of what she would have to admit was one of the most amazing orgasms of her life - and that was saying something, because Olivia was a sex goddess.

"Hmm, I know," Olivia said smugly, but in such a soft, husky, worn out voice that Alex couldn't even pretend to be mad at her for it. Alex had never been good at hiding her reaction to Olivia's touch, and her response only increased the detective's confidence. "I love you, Alex," Olivia murmured as she kissed a spot just behind Alex's ear that made the blonde shiver even more.

Alex mumbled something unintelligible that Olivia took as reciprocation, but she wasn't offended. In fact, she was quite proud of herself for wearing her lover out, but that didn't mean she was ready to concede that the night was over. "Don't get too comfortable, sweetheart. You promised to let me lick you for as long as I want, and believe me, I want," Olivia purred in Alex's ear, circling her hips suggestively and making Alex whimper in pleasure as her muscles fluttered eagerly around the shaft once again.

Alex flinched pleasantly as Olivia's breath tickled the side of her face. "Mm... are you sure you're up for that job, Detective? It could be an all-night affair."

"I don't doubt it. I'll give you, oh... an orgasm or ten minutes in the office, whichever comes first. Then, we'll head home and I can have you for as long as I like, whichever way I like."

The ADA knew that she would definitely be coming in under ten minutes. Olivia already had her body primed after the first two orgasms. She let out another whimper as the shaft of the toy withdrew from inside of her, unable to stop her inner walls from clutching futilely at nothing. "Are you sure you don't want another go this way first?" she asked, partially because she missed the fullness and partially because her bones had melted away and she wasn't sure that she could move.

"A tempting offer, but promises are promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Olivia helped Alex turn over on the desk, loving the way her attorney's legs automatically fell open. If she'd had any doubt about what she was going to do - Alex's offer of another go with the strap-on certainly was an appealing suggestion - she didn't anymore. Seeing Alex so swollen and wet, and knowing it was all for her, because of her, Olivia couldn't resist dropping to her knees in front of her exhausted girlfriend.

She ignored the way the short end of the strap-on jostled within her, making her tense momentarily as she hit her knees. Olivia easily fit herself between Alex's open thighs and took a moment just to experience being there, smelling Alex's still prevalent arousal and seeing the muscles at Alex's opening clenching in residual pleasure. There wasn't a time when Olivia didn't think Alex was heart-stoppingly beautiful, but she always felt emotion fill her heart when Alex was this open to her, so trusting of her.

Finally dragging her eyes away from Alex's sex, Olivia looked up her lover's body to see Alex staring dazedly down at her, still stuck in the euphoric haze of an earth-shattering orgasm. "I think I'll have both, if you think you're up for it. I want you like this now," Olivia said, giving Alex a soft, teasing lick that made Alex lift her hips weakly and whimper softly. Alex's reaction made Olivia smile smugly before she continued. "But when we get home, I want you to ride me," she nearly growled, thinking about how much she was going to enjoy that.

"Y-yes, I want that, but Liv, please..." Alex couldn't hide the need in her voice. "I'm gonna slide off the desk..."

Olivia smirked, leaning forward and pressing a loud kiss just above Alex's clitoris. "Maybe we should sit you in your big, comfy chair, then?"

"I - I'm not sure I can make it over there," she said, her hips still canting forward, unconsciously seeking the warmth of Olivia's mouth.

"I'll help you, baby. Think about it this way. Every time you're bored at work, you can think about sitting in this exact same chair while your girlfriend went down on you." Alex had to admit that the idea was... intriguing, to say the least. Slowly, she eased her feet back onto the floor, grateful when Olivia grasped her hips to help her stay upright. "That's it. Just let me know when you get your balance."

It took Alex several moments to feel confident standing without assistance. Even then, she didn't remove Olivia's warm hands from her hips, letting them simply fall away as she walked somewhat shakily around the desk to collapse in her chair. It really was comfy, not to mention ergonomically designed, but back support and the ability to spin around in circles was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Come here," she said, crooking a finger and gesturing for Olivia to join her.

Olivia made a clicking sound with her tongue while slowly shaking her head. "I thought we already established that you shouldn't be making demands," the detective admonished playfully. "You got what you want, now I get to have what I want, my way, in my own time." Even as she said the words, Olivia settled as comfortably as she could between Alex's spread legs.

As Olivia gently caressed Alex's thighs, a move that was near torture - but pleasurable torture - when her skin was already so sensitized, the ADA groped for the glasses on her desk until she found them. She was in the perfect position to watch her lover service her, and Alex was determined to enjoy the show. Usually, she was flat on her back when Olivia did this, and she'd never been able to keep her head lifted up long enough to watch after Olivia really got into it, so she was definitely going to take advantage of their position now.

Olivia didn't mind. Although she wasn't too keen on being watched, it made her feel a little like she was being judged or graded, Olivia knew that it turned Alex on. And if Alex was going to keep her glasses on, there was no way Olivia was going to object to Alex watching. Alex was beyond sexy when she had that dreamy, well-fucked look _and_ her glasses on, although either by itself was enough to make Olivia's libido stand up and take notice.

With her glasses on, Alex was fully able to enjoy the sight of Olivia kneeling between her legs. The muscles in her stomach rippled with anticipation as she watched the detective dip her chin and lean forward, the flat of a warm pink tongue sweeping over her in a broad, firm lick. Olivia didn't seem to be in any hurry. She purposely avoided latching onto Alex's clit, which ached so much that the ADA was almost self-conscious about it. She did let her tongue press against Alex's entrance, curling forward once, twice... but then she retreated, refusing to focus on either of the two places her lover would enjoy the most.

Alex was struck by the sudden thought that this wasn't about her pleasure. It seemed strange at first, since she was on the receiving end, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Olivia was selfishly taking what she wanted instead of trying to make her come again. The realization made her inner muscles contract in pleasure and sent a wave of heat pulsing below her flushed skin. For some reason, it felt freeing to submit to Olivia's desires and needs instead of seeking her own this time.

Olivia's eyes remained half closed, almost dream-like, as her mouth continued to explore every dip and fold. Her hands made soothing, back and forth strokes over Alex's thighs, never lingering in one place too long. The constant movement and change in stimulation made it impossible for Alex to relax into a rhythm, and she was constantly twitching and shifting as Olivia found new ways to torment her.

Olivia loved the sexy noises that she pulled from Alex whenever she went down on her girlfriend. She knew that Alex was often self-conscious about how she sounded during sex, and loved that even though Alex tried, the attorney couldn't control herself whenever they were together. Olivia actually believed that Alex was able to let herself go a little more because she wanted to please her.

Immersed in her lover's sex, Olivia allowed herself to relish the control she had over Alex's body. She loved the way Alex's abdominal muscles quivered, then relaxed when Olivia soothed them with her hand. Of course, they started trembling all over again with just one well-placed lick to Alex's clit. Olivia had spent countless hours mastering Alex's body, learning where to touch and with what amount of pressure to get her desired response, and Alex never disappointed in her quick compliance, always eager to please.

When Alex pried her fingers off the armrests of her chair and burrowed them into Olivia's hair, the detective immediately pulled away. Alex whimpered in displeasure and looked down at Olivia with pleading eyes, but before she could beg Olivia to continue, Olivia spoke. "Hands off, Alex," Olivia said as she pulled them out of her hair and put them back on the chair, the words a command and not a request. "Hands off or we can just go home now."

"Liv..."

The detective didn't answer. Instead, she traced unbearably light swirling patterns with the tip of her tongue, teasing the hard bundle caught between her lips. She pushed Alex's knees further apart, exposing everything. It constantly amazed Olivia how easily she could turn her confident, proud lover into a trembling mess of need with just her mouth.

Alex wasn't sure why she felt so vulnerable, but she did know that she was enjoying it. She watched Olivia with slow-blinking glimpses because she couldn't bear to look for long periods of time. Normally, going down on someone was considered a submissive act, but when Olivia did it... Sometimes, she managed to turn it into a dominant one.

When Alex forgot herself and tried to hold the back of Olivia's head again, she found her wrists pinned to the tops of her spread thighs by the detective's strong, tanned hands. "No. Keep those there and don't move them," Olivia murmured, her lips so close to Alex's clitoris that they brushed against the tip as they formed the words. "You said I could lick you for as long as I want. I plan to enjoy you for a while."

Alex whined in protest, but did as she was told, particularly when Olivia gave her a sharp look after her pitiful objection. There were times when Alex would push Olivia to see how much disobedience she could get away with, but this was not going to be one of those times because she could read the determination in Olivia's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, which often danced playfully when they made love, were focused tonight. Alex knew very well what that look meant, and it caused a shiver of pleasure to shoot through her.

Olivia tried hard to contain the smile that wanted to escape when she saw the concession in Alex's eyes. It was a beautiful thing to hold Alex's pleasure in the palm of her hand, or mouth, and Olivia always enjoyed the opportunity when it was given to her. She considered admonishing Alex when the attorney's hips jerked against her mouth after she flicked her tongue across Alex's hard clitoris, but decided to give her a break. Beneath her hands, she could feel Alex's hips and thighs trembling to keep flush with the chair, fighting her natural instinct to seek more contact with Olivia's mouth.

Some other night, she might have taken things a bit further, even knowing that Alex couldn't help it, but tonight she was content to know that Alex was trying to accede to her wishes. And even when Olivia gently took Alex's clitoris between her teeth and applied a little pressure, a move guaranteed to drive Alex crazy, the attorney only tried to increase the pace for a second before allowing herself to be brought back under Olivia's control. Such good behavior certainly deserved some sort of reward.

Seeing Alex Cabot the confident, take-no-prisoners prosecutor become Alex Cabot the submissive, vulnerable lover made Olivia feel dizzy with her own importance. There was nothing that inflated the ego quite like possessing a beautiful woman, and Olivia couldn't resist Alex's unvoiced but plainly obvious need for long.

Slowly, Olivia pulled her chin back an inch, leaving Alex feeling wet and swollen and very, very exposed to the cold office air. She whimpered as she watched Olivia lick her lips, her own cloudy blue eyes meeting Olivia's from behind the frames of her glasses. The detective's gaze flicked up, then back down to examine the warm, slick folds she had been so diligently tending to.

"You can come in two -" Alex squirmed as Olivia seemed to study her even more closely, as if trying to decide something "- no, three minutes." In unison, both of them turned to look at the old fashioned clock on the wall. Olivia took advantage of Alex's distraction to place another targeted lick between her legs, and she jumped. "Three minutes, but not before then. I'm starting on the sixty second mark."

Alex only had ten seconds to curse the fact that the wall clock had a second hand before Olivia's tongue went to work, teasing back the hood of her clitoris and sucking hard.

"Fuck," Alex cried sharply as she threw her head back into the chair and prayed for the strength to make it through the next three minutes. Knowing that she was allowed to come soon only made her want it more, but she knew from experience that if she didn't wait the allotted time, Olivia would think of something to make her regret it - in the most agonizingly pleasurable way possible, of course. Since she seemed to be especially needy tonight, Alex was not of the mind to ruin it now and have Olivia pay her back for coming too soon later.

Alex's fingers dug painfully into her chair and her body felt so tight that she was sure every muscle was flexed to its straining point. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from demanding Olivia let her finish. If she knew Olivia, which she did, the detective would make her wait longer for such disobedience.

Alex was convinced that Olivia didn't want her to make it the last sixty seconds, because her lover pulled out every move she knew Alex couldn't resist. The only thing Alex could do was focus intently on the clock, every tick of the second hand lasting an eternity, and hope that she would last. She was determined not to give up when she was so close to her goal.

_Twenty five seconds..._

Alex felt her toes squeezing and the muscles in her legs flexing until they burned. Olivia still had her hands pinned, but Alex struggled a little against the hold anyway, trying to distract herself and hold on to at least a shred of control.

_Twenty seconds..._

"Liv - I... I can't..." she panted, her hips straining against Olivia's mouth, lifting a few inches off the chair. "I can't..." She tossed her hair to the side, and few strands slipped loose, clinging to her face and neck. They obscured her view slightly, but that was all right. Watching Olivia's head move between her legs only made it worse.

_Fifteen seconds..._

Olivia refused to show Alex any mercy. She lashed the tight little bud between her lips over and over again with her tongue, tugging at it with harsh sucks and swirling over it, keeping up a firm, steady pressure.

_Ten seconds..._

At first, Alex felt relieved when Olivia let go of her wrists, but her respite was short-lived. Olivia's newly freed right hand moved between her legs, and she nearly slumped out of the chair and melted onto the floor when two fingers claimed her with a quick upward thrust. Her face burned as she realized that Olivia could feel every twitch and pulse of her inner walls.

That was it, Alex couldn't even concentrate on how slow the seconds ticked by anymore as her eyes slammed shut. Time was meaningless now, and Alex could no longer worry about if she'd make it those last ten seconds. There wasn't a single coherent thought in Alex's mind, something that only ever happened when she was with Olivia.

Olivia had definitely gotten what she'd wanted out of Alex, even if the attorney didn't make it the last five seconds. Alex was making unintelligible noises that always indicated she was out of her mind with pleasure, but she still wasn't trying to direct Olivia's movements - she wasn't making demands from Olivia. And what Olivia wanted the most when she got into one of her current moods was to melt Alex into a hot puddle of willing pleasure. She had definitely accomplished her mission.

Knowing how little it would take to push Alex over the edge, Olivia curled her fingers forward. Alex contracted hard as Olivia scraped over her sweet spot on the third searching thrust, and Olivia knew the next one would finish Alex off. She glanced fleetingly up at the clock and saw one second left, impressed that the ADA had been able to hold off and proud that Alex had done it all for her.

Alex screamed when Olivia delivered that final push, completely forgetting the clock or the fact that she was in her office. She twitched wildly around the detective's fingers, rocking desperately against the warm suction of her lips and letting out several hitched sobs as she buried her face in her naked shoulder, ignoring the way the strands of her hair that had fallen out of her chignon clung to her face. As she came down, Alex momentarily regretted not being able to watch the end, but knew that seeing Olivia's head between her thighs would have sent her over before the time limit. In fact, she still didn't know if she had managed to outlast the clock.

"Liv, I need -" she pleaded, her voice cracking as Olivia pressed kisses to her inner thighs, "please, hold me?"

Olivia frowned, trying to figure out the logistics as she removed her fingers. Alex whimpered at the loss, and Olivia pressed one last kiss to the tip of her clitoris in consolation. "Come here," she murmured, ducking out from beneath Alex's knees and patting the floor beside her with her dry hand. Alex slumped out of the chair, practically pouring onto the carpet beside Olivia and purposefully not thinking about how unsanitary it probably was to be rolling around on her office floor.

Gradually, the two of them settled into a spooning position. Olivia even went so far as to maneuver the shaft of the strap-on between Alex's thighs so that it wouldn't poke uncomfortably into her spine. The ADA let out a happy sigh and pressed down against it in a subtle grind before snuggling backwards into Olivia's chest.

"Want to help me clean up?" Olivia asked, offering Alex her still glistening fingers and smiling when the blonde took them into her mouth and began bathing them with her tongue. "Yeah, thought so."

Alex didn't know why she found the act of licking her own juices from Olivia's fingers so forbidden, but she did. In theory, it was just like licking her girlfriend, but somehow, tasting herself made it totally different. When Olivia was as clean as Alex could get her, the attorney slid her hand to the back of Olivia's head and brought her lover in for a kiss.

"I think you should take me home now," Alex murmured against Olivia's lips when she'd finally satisfied her need for her lover; she would always crave Olivia, but the hunger was less intense for the moment. She hoped that she had enough strength to stand up, with a little bit of help, and walk out of here.

"Mmm, eager for when we get home, are you?" Olivia purred suggestively as she gently canted her hips. With the strap-on already positioned between Alex's legs, it slid teasingly along Alex's sensitive folds and made the blonde moan her approval. Olivia knew that the tip had nudged her lover's clit when Alex released a little cry and whimpered. She would probably need the ride home as recovery time so she wouldn't be over-stimulated.

"Yes, definitely."

"So, I have to ask," Olivia said as she gently untangled their warm limbs and struggled to her knees, "was the reality of office sex as good as the fantasy?"

The ADA smirked and bit into the plumpest part of her lower lip. "What, my reactions didn't make that clear before? I tried very hard to make it clear that I was enjoying myself."

"I'll take that as a yes." Olivia looked down at the strap-on and harness she still wore and began undoing the straps, trying not to seem too awkward as Alex watched from her position on the floor. The attorney couldn't help giggling a little.

"I'm sorry... you just look so uncomfortable..."

Olivia sighed. "You can say that again. Walking here from the bathroom was torture."

"I'm glad you didn't come all the way from home packing. Silicone that firm isn't meant to be worn under your clothes." Unfortunately, Alex wasn't altogether unfamiliar with colleagues sporting awkward erections around her, and she had become very good at ignoring them, but the thought of Olivia traversing the city with a ridiculous looking bulge in her pants made her laugh.

"I figured that out already," she said as she finally tugged the harness down to her ankles and began removing the smaller end of the toy. "I'll wrap this in a towel and throw it in my duffel so I can clean it at home... washing it in the ladies room is definitely a bad idea. And kind of gross."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The ride home, although relatively short, was just what the two of them needed to calm down. Olivia took the opportunity to draw Alex towards her in the back of the cab, enjoying the feel of her lover cuddled against her side. She loved Alex, plain and simple, and yet the feeling was so incredibly complex, reaching to the depths of her soul. Olivia loved Alex's mind, her body, her heart, absolutely everything, even though Alex could frustrate her like no one else could.

As they were driven home, Olivia just relaxed and enjoyed being Alex's girlfriend; enjoyed being able to run her fingertips over the fine hairs on Alex's arm, enjoyed pressing slow, loving kisses to the crown of Alex's head. She loved that they could slip effortlessly into different roles and explore power dynamics when they had sex, but she knew the thing that made all of that possible was the unshakable love and trust they had for each other.

When they got home, Olivia pushed Alex gently towards the shower, knowing that she wanted to clean up even though she was eager for Olivia to make good on her earlier promises. Just to make sure that Alex didn't get too comfortable, or question Olivia's intentions, the detective pulled Alex into a hungry, devouring kiss, waiting until her lover melted against her before pulling back. She smirked smugly at the dreamy, dazed look in Alex's gorgeous blue eyes before giving her another nudge in the direction of the shower.

Alex was quick, happy to feel a little more sanitary after what they'd done in her office, but unable to get the arousing images of riding Olivia out of her head. It wasn't her favorite position, as she most definitely preferred when Olivia was in the position of power and either pressed against her back or above her, but it certainly had its benefits. She found that she could control her own pleasure better from the top, and she knew how much Olivia loved watching her, which was incredibly arousing in itself.

When Alex walked into their bedroom with just a skimpy towel wrapped around her body, Olivia took notice, wondering if there would ever come a day when the blonde wouldn't steal her breath away. She had to fight to keep her hands at her sides instead of reaching out and ravishing Alex right there. But she had other plans, which included taking a quick shower herself and cleaning their strap-on. She was always a stickler for taking care of their toys properly, both for health reasons and because she was a bit of a cheapskate who wanted to get as much mileage out of her purchase as possible. Whenever she brought it up, Alex always reminded her that this toy, and most of the others, had originally been her purchases. Olivia usually had to silence her with a kiss.

When Olivia was finished, she walked back into the bedroom that she had shared with Alex for the last few years to find her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting. Olivia went up to Alex and tossed the freshly cleaned dildo onto the bed, not sure if Alex wanted to use it again tonight or go for one of their other versions. She decided to let Alex choose whichever she preferred this time.

As Olivia stopped directly in front of her in a pair of NYPD sweatpants and a black T-shirt, Alex couldn't help but admire her lover. Even in shapeless clothes, Olivia looked absolutely delicious, and Alex loved that she was the only one who would be getting a taste for the rest of their lives. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia was it for her; no one else would ever compare with Olivia.

And with that knowledge, Alex leaned forward and pulled Olivia gently forward by her hips, pushing the detective's shirt up her stomach until she was close enough to gaze upon Olivia's firm, but slightly rounded abdomen. Alex pressed her face against the clean-smelling flesh and drowned herself in Olivia's presence before flicking her tongue out to dip quickly into Olivia's navel, shivering at the soft moan she drew from her detective.

Realizing that she hadn't actually tasted Olivia yet today, only the toy that her lover had strapped on earlier, Alex lifted her head to look into Olivia's rapidly darkening eyes. "May I lick you? Please?" she asked, almost pleading in her desire to take Olivia that way.

Olivia let out a loud, exaggerated sigh and spread her thighs, shimmying out of her pants. "I guess watching you ride me can wait... but don't tire yourself out going down on me. I'm not finished with you yet." Alex's tongue darted out to lick her lips when she saw that her lover was completely bare underneath her sweatpants. She didn't even wait for Olivia to finish pushing them down past her ankles before spreading Olivia's knees and dipping her head.

The detective cried out and clutched at her lover's shoulders when she felt Alex's tongue press inside of her, full stop. "What, no foreplay?" she panted as she tried to kick her pants off one foot without dislodging Alex. "God, that feels good..."

Alex moaned in response and continued what she was doing, voicing her approval when she felt another pulse of wetness hit her tongue. If she could only pick one sexual activity to share with Olivia for the rest of their lives, this would be it - nothing quite compared to the way Olivia twitched and rocked against her mouth. Craving even more, Alex peeled apart Olivia's outer folds with her thumbs, nudging at the exposed bundle of nerves with one finger as she tried to press her tongue even deeper.

Olivia gripped the back of Alex's head, not sure whether she should be chastising the ADA or encouraging her. Even though Alex was technically the one giving her pleasure, she was going about it selfishly. There was a noticeable difference between the times Alex went down on Olivia to please her lover, and the times she did it to please herself. This was definitely the second type. Olivia didn't mind - her body was certainly enjoying itself - but she was still fixated on the image of Alex riding her that had stayed at the front of her mind during the ride home. If Alex stayed where she was, with her tongue dipping and swirling around Olivia's entrance, both of them would float in an aroused, delirious sort of limbo for ages. That was probably what Alex wanted, but Olivia had other ideas.

"My clit, baby," she murmured, gently trying to guide Alex's mouth up.

Alex only resisted Olivia's direction long enough to dip her tongue once more into Olivia's tight heat, unable to deny herself one last undiluted taste of her lover. She knew that Olivia just wanted to come and move on to her favorite visual, and Alex couldn't deny that she longed to have Olivia back inside of her. If she really wanted to, Alex could have drawn it out a little longer, but she was in the mood to indulge pretty much any request Olivia might have tonight. The detective could sense when Alex switched from a selfish mentality to one of submissiveness, and she wrapped her fingers a little more tightly in Alex's hair as the blonde began lavishing attention on her clit, both to ground herself in the moment and because she knew Alex liked it.

They both knew it wouldn't be long before Olivia came. Alex knew exactly where and how to touch Olivia to coax out the most intense reaction. She took Olivia's clitoris lightly between her teeth, making Olivia suck in a breath at the unexpected treatment, before closing her lips around the hard bundle of nerves and sucking. She loved when Olivia let go of her usual restraint and stopped trying to muffle her moans of pleasure, pulling Alex's mouth even more forcefully into her.

Alex could feel Olivia getting so very close to the edge, and if this had been about her, then she would have backed off until Olivia was no longer in imminent danger of climaxing. But this wasn't about her, so she sucked a little harder on Olivia's clit and maneuvered her hand so that she could push two fingers into her lover. Knowing how close Olivia was, Alex didn't even give Olivia a couple of preliminary thrusts before curling her fingers. Alex felt satisfaction explode in her chest when she heard Olivia's cries of completion and felt a release of wetness against her hand while Olivia's clit twitched in her mouth.

Alex tried to ride out the spasms, following the movement of Olivia's jerking hips as best she could. Then, in the few moments left to her before Olivia forced her to move on to other activities, she dipped her tongue back down to taste the reward she had earned. Olivia gave a few muffled sighs, her heels nudging against Alex's sides, but the blonde refused to be dissuaded until the glistening wetness coating Olivia's inner thighs and her own fingers was gone.

Finally, Alex leaned back, sitting on her heels and smirking down at her lover, who was breathing hard but still grinning up at her. "Thanks to you, I can't walk," she said slowly, her voice a little hoarse. "So be a good girl and get my cock for me. I don't think we'll need the harness."

"You really want to do this, don't you?" Alex teased, briefly rummaging around in the messy covers until she found what she was looking for. "Here we go," she said, tossing the slightly cold silicone onto Olivia's stomach. The detective flinched, her abdominal muscles twitching at the surprisingly hefty weight, but she took the shaft in her hand and brought the shorter end between her legs.

Deciding to be helpful, Alex brought her thumb back up to Olivia's clit, rolling over it lazily in a sweeping pattern just in case Olivia needed a little extra incentive while she slipped the shorter end inside. Eventually, the seat of the toy forced her to remove her hand so that it could stand up straight. Alex looked at Olivia's eyes, and the hunger she saw there made her legs flex. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going for her morning run tomorrow morning - the muscles in her thighs would probably be burning, and Olivia always took longer to come in this position than she did in missionary or from behind. Alex was convinced that she held out on purpose to enjoy the view longer.

Olivia finished seating the toy within her, jostling it around until she found the optimum position. Then she looked at Alex, who was watching her with rapt attention and looking hungrily between her legs. Alex would sometime put up a token protest, but all Olivia had to do was look at Alex to know they would both be getting a lot from this. "Come here, baby, you know you want to take a ride," Olivia said cockily with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

"You are so ridiculous," Alex laughed as she straddled Olivia's legs. "You're lucky I love you." She leaned over and pecked Olivia on her grinning lips, careful to avoid poking herself uncomfortably in the stomach with Olivia's cock.

"I love you, too," Olivia said sweetly. "But I still want you to slide yourself down here," she finished with another devilish grin. She reached over and gripped Alex's hips, but didn't do anything other than verbally encourage her lover. Olivia was patient enough to wait for Alex to go at her own speed. It was always better when Alex set the pace, because she tended to start nice and slow, giving Olivia the incredible visual she longed for.

Alex reached down and couldn't resist getting Olivia back for her teasing by jerking the cock a little, making Olivia close her eyes and tighten her hold on Alex's hips as she groaned in pleasure. The best feeling in the world was knowing that she made Olivia feel good - as good as Olivia made her feel. She waited until Olivia opened her eyes before lifting herself over the detective and fitting the tip of the cock to her entrance.

Olivia absolutely loved watching the various facial expressions that flitted across Alex's face as she lowered herself down. The look of something akin to relief at the first touch of the head, the slight strain as she felt the pinch of her inner walls being stretched, and the satisfied grin as their pelvises finally met. Immediately, Olivia's hands gravitated to Alex's hips. Theoretically, the whole point of having the blonde on top was to give her more control, but Olivia often found herself guiding their rhythm from below anyway. She couldn't seem to help herself - the visual was just too intense.

Teasingly, the ADA began swiveling her hips, rocking back and forth without letting the shaft withdraw. It felt mildly pleasant for her, but the effect on Olivia was obviously much stronger. The forward pressure rubbed the seat of the toy directly against her clit, and she bucked up, desperately trying to force herself even deeper within Alex. "Damn it, I hate it when you do that..."

"You love it when I do that," Alex countered, deliberately repeating the motion.

"I love it too much when you do that," Olivia offered as a compromise. She really wanted to see Alex enjoy herself, but realized that she would end up coming far sooner than she preferred if her lover was allowed to keep up the steady grind she had established. Deciding to combat Alex's teasing the only way she knew how, Olivia forcibly lifted Alex's hips up and then brought her back down. It helped that Alex only resisted for the first couple of seconds. That evened the playing field, and she watched with pride as Alex picked up the motion on her own, using the muscles in her legs and lower back while she braced herself on Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia didn't just love this position because she could watch her cock fill Alex over and over again. It also excited her to see Alex take her own pleasure. Watching Alex build up to the rhythm that she loved the most, rocking at the perfect speed and controlling the depth, was all it ever took to drive Olivia to the edge. And because it was such a trigger to watch Alex ride her, Olivia usually waited until they'd both had a couple of orgasms to suggest it, so that she had a better chance of lasting long enough to really enjoy it.

Alex had used Olivia's love of their current position to do some experimenting of her own. While the blonde most definitely preferred feeling Olivia over top of her - loving how that position allowed her to be subtly, or sometimes not so subtly, dominated while at the same time giving Olivia the freedom to show how much she loved her – Alex adored seeing the desire that shone in Olivia's eyes while she watched. Alex was usually too preoccupied with the wonderful sensations rocketing through her body when Olivia was in totally control to appreciate her lover's facial expressions, but when she rode Olivia, she was able to pay more attention. It only made her feel more desired to see the heat in Olivia's liquid brown eyes.

Olivia was enjoying the view and was just about to slip her hand around Alex's waist to gain access to the blonde's hard clit so they could get off together, when Alex unexpectedly leaned back and Olivia had to continue holding onto her hips to keep Alex steady. Giving Olivia a decidedly evil smirk, Alex slid her own hand down her torso, tweaking her nipple teasingly along the way before combing her fingers through the short, damp hairs protecting her sex. And while Olivia wished that she were the one touching Alex there, it was undeniably arousing to watch Alex do it herself.

Alex made sure that Olivia was watching before she rubbed her fingers over her clitoris, letting the shiver of pleasure roll through both of them since they were so intimately connected. She couldn't help but moan at the contact on her needy flesh, but her pleasure was doubled when she heard Olivia groan at the show she was putting on. God, she loved how easily she could effect this woman, and loved that she was uninhibited enough with Olivia to be so open.

"You always touch yourself in this position," Olivia said, her voice slightly strained as she watched the muscles in Alex's legs flex. She almost wished that she could see the muscles in her ass and lower back work, shifting beneath her pale skin, but she knew that watching both at the same time was impossible. There was no way she was going to abandon her current view. It was really too bad that Alex's hand obscured most of the action, but simply watching the movement of her wrist, combined with the knowledge of what she was doing, made Olivia pulse around the shorter end of the toy.

"Well," Alex said, her hair hanging down on either side of her face and swaying slightly with every movement of her body, "I know you appreciate the show." Olivia couldn't decide which she liked better - seeing Alex with her hair in a tight, controlled chignon that she could ruin later, or watching her with her hair down, loose and unrestrained as it fell about her shoulders in pale blonde sheets. For now, she decided that she liked Alex with her hair down, especially since she was still wearing her glasses.

Thinking about the glasses was too much, and Olivia gripped Alex's hips with her hands, interrupting her in the middle of her rhythm and pulling her down in one sharp movement. "I think it's because my hands are usually doing this..."

Alex's breath hitched as she was filled, and she stopped stroking herself for a moment and shuddered at the unexpected sensation. Even though she preferred other positions, she had to admit that riding Olivia was the best way to feel every single inch of the toy inside of her. "Oh God," she mumbled, shivering slightly as she felt Olivia's grip tighten on her waist. That single act was nearly always enough to put her close to the edge. Something about having her hips moved for her made everything feel so possessive - she felt more controlled even as Olivia's movements felt more desperate.

Alex's gasp of pleasure sent a shiver down Olivia's spine and made the heat in the pit of her stomach tighten even more. She couldn't stop a particularly aggressive thrust of her hips as she brought Alex down hard on top of her, drawing another sharp cry from her lover. Alex's love of being controlled in these situations only fed into Olivia's desires, and the detective couldn't stop the low growl that rumbled in her throat as Alex leaned back slightly, once again giving Olivia the mesmerizing view of her cock sliding in and out.

"God, Liv. I'm going to come. Please, let me come," Alex panted breathlessly as she matched Olivia's hard, fast rhythm. Her words came too fast for Olivia to understand, but they'd been in this position often enough for her to get the gist of the words.

Many times in the past, Olivia had slowed their pace and made Alex wait for her orgasm, mostly in an attempt to stifle her own until she'd gotten her fill of watching Alex ride her. It was a beautiful sight to behold. But this time, Olivia couldn't bring herself to stop the motions that would bring them both off.

"Yes, Lex, come for me," Olivia said raggedly. The words were barely out of her mouth when she felt Alex's hips roll in just the right way, moving the piece inside her own body unexpectedly. Even though she wanted to wait for Alex, Olivia knew that it was futile to fight the pulsing waves of her orgasm. She gave herself over to the pleasure as she contracted hard around their toy and prayed that Alex had enough to get what she needed as well.

The feel of Olivia's hips thrusting upward in a jagged, uneven rhythm was more than enough to send Alex tipping over the edge as well. Olivia's left hand gripped Alex's waist possessively as she rode the tail end of her own orgasm, but she did her best to help her lover along by flicking Alex's clit with her right thumb.

A few minutes later, Alex slumped forward, wincing slightly as the toy shifted inside of her. The new angle put extra pressure on Olivia, though, and she smiled when she felt the detective shudder beneath her. Olivia's hands were still clutching her hips, and she savored the firm grip. "Oh God..." she murmured, her voice slightly hoarse. She didn't remember screaming, but her sore throat was proof that she must have at some point.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh. "Uh-huh. Oh God..."

"Having sex in my office earlier was incredibly risky, Olivia," Alex said once she caught her breath. "If someone had walked in on us..."

"Yeah, yeah. So, when do you want to do it again?"

Alex grinned and swung one of her legs over Olivia's waist, reluctantly dismounting the toy and collapsing on the bed. Olivia continued lying flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling, although she did smile when the attorney's head rested on her shoulder. "Maybe next Friday," Alex suggested. "Not every week, but... I wouldn't object to seeing more of you after-hours at the DA's office."

A satisfied grin settled on Olivia's lips. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me," she said as she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and pulled her lover closer. Olivia hadn't really imagined that her boldness tonight would lead to an encore, but she certainly wasn't stupid enough to turn down more sex. Now she just had to think of something even more fun for next week. It was a challenge that Olivia was more than happy to take on.


End file.
